


The Terms of the Bond We Have Created Are....Complicated

by Finn565



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: As a gay I can tell when two people are gay and they are okay, Blood and Injury, Cortana only shows up a couple times as plot device, Emotionally Repressed, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Listen I am high key embarrassed about this, M/M, Slow Burn, The mantle of responsibly is a physical thing passed down cus I'm making the rules now, but I worked too hard on it not to post it, dealing with said grief or mourning, no one dies tho, they both are lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: "Be safe then." Halsey tells the Spartan in the softest voice he’s ever heard her use. John turns away, starting to walk off, and she looks up at him.Thel bows his head to her, as much as he doesn’t enjoy her company she's still important. "I will keep him safe, just as he will keep me safe. We have each others interests at heart. I care for him just as much as you do, doctor." He reassures her, and for all the bite she has she actually breaks."Please bring him home safely.""You have my word, Dr. Halsey.” He bows his head to her before following the Spartan, “although we both know he doesn’t need the protection.” She chuckles behind him.-----Or following the arbiter and master chief after the 5th game.
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief/Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Thel would wait his turn, just as he had waited many times before. His patience had never run very high but he could manage in this moment. His friend was someone he was willing to wait for. He had for years while his friend had most likely been dead and he waited a few more when he heard the news that his friend was alive. Waiting a few more minutes for the chief to finish his conversation now wouldn’t make a dent in the time he had already waited to speak with him.

The few soldiers at the base with them were on him first but the spartan barely gave them any attention. The man's sights were on dr. Halsey who was speaking to him in a hushed voice. The other Sangheili with Thel lose interest when it's assured there is no threat and retreat back to the tent. He stays standing tall, hands clasped behind his back.

The spartan nods when Halsey is done speaking and the gold visor turns to him. “Arbiter.” he says while walking towards the elite.

“Chief” he puts his palm over his left heart and bows his head the best he can in his armor.

The human seems to hesitate for a moment, but Thel knows he isn’t one for many words. “It’s good to see you.” Chief finally lands on.

“Agreed.” He pulls the front of the tent open and walks in, he asks the elites to leave. Some of which grumble as they go. The human follows him in and the tent closes once more. “It has been an eternity since I last saw you. Everyone thought you dead.”

“Evidently not” the green mask responds.

“And glad to hear it, even more glad to see it. Then again, I had my suspicions, you are not easily killed."

Thel thinks he hears the Spartan chuckle, but then thinks it must be a mistake

“A lot has changed since I’ve been gone.” Chief switches the subject.

Thel looks down at himself and back up, he has changed a great deal himself. The universe hasn't changed as much as some people say it has. War is war. “Not too different for the likes of us.” The spartan nods. It’s silent between them, something unsaid that feels too fresh to bring up.

“You’ll be leaving with dr. Halsey I presume?” The spartan gives him a silence that he knows means yes. “We will be departing soon as well. Perhaps not as fast as you."

“We have to find Cortana before she finds the mantle. We leave tomorrow.”

He knows the man is right. Cortana can not be left unattended to, no matter how much they could use a break from it all. “The Sangheili have expressed an interest in finding the mantle as well. Though I have kept them busy with the covenant. Now that victory is assured there may be.” He pauses to find the right words, “complications. As highly ranked as I am I cannot hold back their interest for long."

Chief nods once and seems to contemplate what that means. There is something just on the edge of a freshly opened wound that hangs in the air between them. Before the silence can become too heavy Thel interrupts it.

“How are you holding up?” He tilts his head to better see out of his armor.

The thing between them seems to surge, just on the edge of breaking, and the air tightens. “I’m fine.”

“Might I remind you, no one else is here. It’s just the two of us.”

There is a silent struggle that the chief seems to battle with before taking what sounds like a ragged breath in. He can’t finish the thought though. The tent opens and Halsey steps in. Thel has never been fond of her, as he had most of ONI’s operations, and even less now that she is interrupting. “What is it?” He growls.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with the chief more, it’s important.” 

The man in question looks to her and then back to him, “This conversation isn’t over.” It sounds threatening but he knows it is meant to reassure him that they will continue.

“I will speak with you later.” He can hear the irritation in his own voice. The spartan gives him a nod before he leaves and the Sangheili he was with re-enter. He stares at the tent flaps for a moment longer before turning towards his allies and continuing to work.

That night his elites throw a feast, he has much on his mind, but he knows it is at least a little deserved. The defeat of the covenant is not to be taken lightly. It is strange to watch humans and Sangheili interact. There is a stiffness at first but as the night progresses they seem to find common ground. After all, soldiers are soldiers. He is not interested in joining them, however.

He takes his seat next to the chief, who keeps staring into the dark cliff side their small camp is located on. There is a silence that lasts between them that isn’t uncommon.

“Were it not for you, I could not have assured my people’s freedom.”

The golden golden visor finally turns to him. There’s a quickness there that seems to suggest surprise.

“Had you not been on the halo just at the time I was, the gravemind would not have made me question my faith.” Silence falls between them again. 

Behind them a couple cheers ring out before settling down. Thel turns to watch as the humans and his people continue to find things to talk about. He just catches the middle of a story about a heroin adventure but the other noise drowns it out. He returns his attention to the chief, “You and I have been through much.”

“Too much,” The man of little words comments.

They talk, it’s short and with little actual words being exchanged between them. Thel is not surprised that cortana’s loss does not come up again. No use picking at a fresh wound.

“I was happy to hear from the UNSC that you were alive, my friend.” He chuckles as they speak about their battle on the arc. Again the golden visor turns towards him.

“Friend.”

“Yes, I would say so.”

“My name is John.”

Thel is surprised by that, “Would you wish me to call you by this name?”

“Call me whatever you want.”

“My name is thel vadam.” He offers, such vulnerability should be returned, after all. True names are some of the last secrets he clings too. He can imagine it must be the same for the Spartan.

Something tenses between them, “Vadam.” There's a sternness there.

“I know my true name does not settle well with Spartans and UNSC marines alike. It was often feared, I left it behind. You may continue to call me The arbiter, should it make you feel more comfortable.”

The silence stretches more between them, “you have proved you are a friend.” He can tell the spartan really means to say I forgive you, though he doesn't feel like he deserves it.

“I know my actions can never forgive what I have done to your kind, but I hope I can continue to make up for it.”

John nods to him, the slightest downward motion of his helmet.

They stay up till the sun is rising, Thel can feel the tension returning. The others are waking and getting their things in order, waiting for their departure. He stands when the chief does, turns to his friend, and bows his head in respect.

“When we first met, we were enemies fighting to end each other. Now, as allies, I am confident we can face this new threat together once more.”

Halsey is approaching them, just as they lock forearms, he stares into the golden visor as John says, “Thank you.”

“Come now.” Halsey nods to the pelican, “we can’t afford to wait any longer.”

He watches with the rest of his team as Spartans and marines leave. He watches as his friend leaves, and hopes that the next time they meet again, the wait will be sooner than the last time.

****

Days later Thel Vadam receives a distress call from UNSC. It’s been a long day for him, lots of work has been done. His ship is currently on its way to a UNSC base where he is supposed to help collaborate on finding out exactly Cortana's whereabouts. He is not expecting contact from them for days now. He looks over what little information there is and then he plays the transmission. Dr. Halsey’s holo pops up, she doesn’t even look worried but then again he has never seen her express anything but anger and a stern neutral face.

“Master chief is missing. 8 hours ago we lost him on radar and we haven't picked him back up. All units are on immediate search for him, respond as soon as you have him.” The holo goes away

He contemplates what that means,chief often goes missing in action only to show up two days later from out of nowhere. It’s his speciality. However, they usually don’t put out a distress call for him. They know he’ll return with minimal damage down, so this circumstance raises his own red flags. Then again they aren’t even in the same quadrant as the pinged location. Even more curious is the fact that he knows there’s no such planet in that area. “Rtas, take this ship to these coordinates. We have a man to find.” He makes up his mind.

The ship master stares at him for only a moment before turning the ship around and completely taking them off course. With a quick slip space jump they make it to the location, both him and Rtas stand in surprise. A halo ring floats just as serenely as they all do when first discovered.

“No previously recorded installation in this location, arbiter. And the UNSC hasn’t shared its location with us.”

They share a look. Halsey has not been as open with them as she had previously stated. He is willing to give them the benefit of doubt, “Perhaps they just discovered it.”

Rtas looks down at a single blinking button and grunts, “Doubt it, receiving a transmission from Dr. Halsey."

Thel contemplates the pros and cons of answering and not. Halsey has no doubt kept this installation a secret from them for her own personal gain. “Ignore and land on the installation’s surface.” He replies.

“You know she won’t like that.” Rtas does as he’s told however and turns down the call. Another call comes in as they approach the surface but before his second in command can turn the call down again, it’s cut short. “Sir, all communications and navigation down.”

“Peculiar.” That’s never happened on a halo before.

As they land Rtas follows him to the boarding ramp, “you don’t think she was trying to call us to warn us?”

“Dr. Halsey?” Arbiter grabs his yellow sword, and then grabs a rifle. “Very doubtful, ship master, but let us be cautious.”

When they step off the ship it is apparent that the chief has been in the vicinity. Carnage in all directions as Promethean parts are strewn all over the land.

“Prometheans, on a halo?” Rtas looks at him.

“My thoughts ex-“ there is a blue light that is blinding, on the far side of the halo ring in the sky, they both have to look away as it flairs to life and then fades. “Cortana.” He mumbles.

They make haste from there. If the AI is lurking near this ring there can be only one reason why.They walk for 15 minutes before The bodies really start to pile up. Thel steps over the remains of dead prometheans scattered in greater numbers now, he has seen this precise destruction many times before. A clear trail moving forward, nothing moving besides some trees in the wind. The work of a highly trained warrior.

Thel is just about to wonder how far the Spartan got before he hears a faint sound of footsteps. Almost completely silent, he turns his head sharply towards the sound. In front of him the green armored man stands, lowering a rifle from an attack position. He flexes his mandibles to speak but the human falls over before he can, face down in the dirt.

From where he is Thel can see clearly that the back of the Spartans armor has been damaged to the point where skin is bare and he can see blood starting to pool. Red, un-like his own.

He approaches and gently touches the man's shoulder but it’s clear that he’s unconscious now. “He’s very injured.” Very carefully he maneuvers the man into his arms and lifts him.

“Our medics are not trained for human physiology.” Rtas holds his gun up, ready for attack.

“They will have to do their best.” He begins to walk. The ship master follows him.

“Vadam, are you sure about this one?” Rtas is waiting for him when he re-approaches the ship.

“Yes, he will make a swift recovery. He has luck on his side” he enters the ship and lays the man face down on a cot so his back is exposed, tilting his head so his neck doesn’t have to strain.

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it, Arbiter”

A few Sangheili start tending to him, and while his anatomy is different they seem to handle patching the skin up with no problem. It eases his worry.

“Arbiter, when you heard of his location and that he was in danger you rushed to his aid. I am not blind.”

He turns to the elite talking “He is a dear friend, an ally like no other. Besides, Halsey has been keeping secrets from us that we would not have found had we not answered their distress call. I followed my intuition and it was correct.” Thel turns to look at the ship master.

“I am aware of your bond. This is what is so pressing to me. I have never seen you act so irrationally for one human. The humans could take this as a form of aggression, especially after we turned down their call.”

He turns away to stare at the green armor, his mandibles twitching in thought. It does not matter if what you are implying is true. It does not change anything. I need to contact dr. Halsey and let her know I am aware of her secrets. That the Spartan is in our care.”

He leaves the bay they are in and doesn’t look at the other elite as he goes. Whatever the ship master was implying he has never thought about it till this moment. There is an undeniable bond between them. Their paths have crossed so many times on so many instances where it is possible they shouldn’t have. They revealed their true names to one another. His mandibles twitch in irritation. This sort of bond is not ideal for war. There is no time for such things, let alone the cost if something happens.

He pushes the thoughts from his mind, after all he has more pressing issues to deal with. He patches himself through to Halsey the moment he steps onto the bridge.

“Dr. Halsey, I have Master Chief aboard my phantom. His wounds are being treated, but he is currently unconscious.”

“Thank you, arbiter. I need him returned to me now.” She doesn't look nearly as relieved as he would have hoped that she would given the circumstances.  
He mentally prepared himself for the reaction to the answer he was going to give. “No.” It's hard not to look away to avoid her eyes, but he manages.  
“No?” Her eyebrows raised and he can see fire in her eyes, anger in her frown.

“He is going to recover with me. Then I shall return him. He is not fit for war in his condition, doctor.”

“This could be considered an aggressive move towards the UNSC, arbiter.” Her threat has no bite, if the elites turned on her they would hopelessly lose to two enemies.

“And what of your acts? When were you going to share the location of another installation?”

This comment seems to anger her even more, but this time into a silent fury. She knows he’s caught her.

“I will return him when he is healed.” Thel ends the call before she could and turns towards Rtas who had decided to follow him onto the bridge without his own knowledge.

“Have you gone mad?” The elite practically roars at him.

“No, she will come to see that I am correct. For now we will not accept calls from her. There are plenty of others who could call on us in an emergency. Trust is earned, and this is a lesson she must learn. For now, return us to sanghelios. Their chief can make a full recovery, we will act on our word when the UNSC acts on theirs.”

“As you wish Arbiter.” Rtas seems as though he's holding back a great deal of anger and anxiety, but he ignores the uncomfortable feeling he is getting from his comrade.

“I’m going to the Spartans side, do not bother me unless it is of the utmost importance.” He leaves without an answer again.

When he reaches the medical bay the Sangheili medics are trying, and failing, to calm down the now awake spartan. “Calm yourself, chief, or your wounds will reopen.” He was pleasantly surprised when his arrival and words instantly made the human stop struggling.

“Where am I?” His men resume their tending.

“A medical bay in my phantom. You are safe. I was told you had gone missing in action and responded to the distress call.”

There’s a silence, where the Spartan seems to put two and two together. “You weren’t in this quadrant.”

His mandibles twitch, again his instinct is to look away. He doesn't know why he feels so ashamed to admit something so simple, it may have to do with the implications, now made somewhat clear to him. “No, I wasn’t.”

“You went out of your way to come get me.”

“Yes, I suppose I did.” A silence stretches out, heavy with the implications. Though it seems his friend is not interested in pursuing the line of thought any further.

“I have to return to The Infinity.”

“No, You don’t. You've been put under my care until you have made a full recovery.” He looks to the medics, “Leave us.”

The door slides shut behind them as the medics leave. Thel sits down on a bench next to the stretcher. “Something is wrong, I can tell.” He searches for the right words for only a moment, “you are not one to miscalculate. The damage to your back was significant, I’ve never seen you sustain injury such as this.”

“Nothing is-“

He holds up a hand and interrupts, “Yes there is. John, you can not be a weapon all the time. You are not a machine.” The spartan doesn’t speak up so he continues on. “I have a feeling that Cortana's betrayal has had a greater impact on you than you have let on.” He lets a small silence carry on between them. His friend stares silently at him, he can feel a small battle taking place behind the mask. “I am here for you, John. As your friend and ally.”

There’s a long silence before the spartan decides to speak up, golden visor looking away. “It has.”

It’s not natural to feel nothing after the loss of a close person. Even if she was an AI she had something Thel could never have. It wasn’t anything anyone could see on the surface, but John didn’t talk to him like he had talked to her. Anyone who had worked closely with them could tell they had something special, a love for one another that could not be stopped. Until of course now.

“I am sorry for your loss, my friend.” He bows his head in a sign of regret, the golden visor turns back to him. “I know she was special, and I know it must be hard to know she is the enemy now. But you do not have to suffer alone through this grief.”

“Thanks.” Is the simple answer he gets. He gets the impression that grief is foreign to such a being. It’s foreign to him as well so he understands, though he has lost little in his life. The biggest grief he had ever felt was standing in front of the high council and being called a heretic. Though that hardly comes close to this. The grief he felt was for himself, not another.

When his friend does not offer more to say he makes his way to the med bay doors. “You should get some rest, we will be landing at my base in a short while. There you can make a full recovery.”

The spartan lays back and he leaves the room. He walks silently back to the bridge where Rtas has decided to stay this time.

“Head back to the base. I will stay there and you should continue on to the infinity. I’m curious as to what they will say about keeping the ring a secret.”

“Of course, arbiter, but is it wise to stay behind? You are our strongest leader and the humans understand you more than I. We have our disagreements.”

“I am confident in your abilities, please do not start a war, however tempting it may be.”

“I will try my best, sir.” Rtas takes his seat at the helm and turns them around. He leaves the bridge, to think.

It takes a while for them to get back to Sanghelios, but once on the planet they get Chief set up in a room. He is always surprised at the speed with which humans heal. Of course it still takes a lot of time, chief sleeps for most the day. It isn’t until late into the afternoon that John wakes up. Thel is standing before the training grounds, watching his elites spar when the Spartan approaches him.

“How are you feeling?” He turns to his friend and tilts his head.

“Better” John replies.

“You’re still limping slightly. Another day’s worth of rest and you may be able to return to the front lines. It amazes me how fast your kind heals.”

A Sangheili elite approaches them, “Sir, Dr.. Halsey has requested an audience. She’s on her way here.”

Bold move for her, though he knows he may be in for a scolding. He out matches her on his own turf though.

“John, you should return to your cot. I will talk to the doctor. I have some questions for her.”

The Chief gives him a nod, “try to be civil.” and slowly goes back to his quarters. It makes him chuckle, a warmth spreads from his chest outwards.

Thel walks to the entrance of his base and waits with arms crossed behind his back for her arrival. The pelican lands, whipping up sand in all directions, he ducks his head to shield himself. Dr. Halsey marches off and straight towards him.

“You have got some nerve.” She’s glaring at him but he keeps his head high so he has the advantage of looking down on her.

“If you do not take care of your soldiers they will die.”

“Do not lecture me on how to run an army.” She snaps at him.

His mandibles twitch, “he is not ready for another battle. Too much stress could reopen the wounds he has sustained.”

“You have no authority to keep him here.”

He lowers his head to her level, “If you would like to take him from me then I invite you to try it, doctor.” He can feel the eyes of his elites on his back. They are waiting for the interaction to go south.

She looks into his amber eyes, “I know what's happening. I can see it, but you and I both know that is not going to happen.”

Thel raises his head back up, her words sting slightly but he can’t understand why. “If you care so much about your Spartans, especially John, then you will let him recover. I am simply concerned about him, he is being pushed. He’s just lost Cortana, as have you, and I believe you both to be blind to the pain.” She stares at him, her eyes flicker away from him for a moment before returning. “You should speak with him. He won’t talk with me about it in length but he confided in me that he is not as stoic as he seems.” He considers asking about the new halo ring, but decides it can wait. These conversations often require some tact, but he hasn’t forgotten it.

She seems to hesitate, her jaw clenching a little. “Where is he?” Something in her seems to deflate a little, like the fight leaves her.

“I shall show you.” He turns to lead her inside and into the medical bay. John sits up when she comes in and he bows his head to them both. “I shall leave you alone.”

As he leaves he only catches them exchanging a small greeting before he is out of earshot

Even Halsey had noted a strange bond between them. Perhaps he feels it too. He very well could have caused a very real problem today with the UNSC, their relationship is already on rocky terms and just beginning to heal. Rtas was right, he acted irrationally. Maybe he’ll bring it up with his friend, maybe John has had similar instances.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s starting to get dark by the time that John and Halsey are done talking to one another. Thel is actually glad they have taken so long. It means things are being sorted out. There's a knock at his door and he turns his head when he hears it. He had been looking over plans before he would get some much needed rest, but the metal thunk, thunk, pulls him out of his work.

“Enter.” He grunts in the direction of the door. 

“Arbiter.” John’s voice is a surprise, but not an unpleasant one as the door slides open to reveal his friend. 

“Come in.” He stands up to greet his guest. The door closes behind him which the elite is grateful for. “What brings you to my chambers, you should be resting.”

“Halsey sent me. She said you might have something to say.”

“Perhaps one big talk is enough for one day.” He is not subtle as he tries to avoid the ever nearing conversation. He hasn’t really figured it out himself. It’s still a fresh idea, and a dangerous one at that. 

“She said it may be urgent.”

Thel sighs realizing that it is impossible for him to avoid this conflict. “I suppose it is then.” 

“Care to explain yourself?”

Thel looks down, feeling ashamed of himself, “You are the only living thing I have ever felt so clearly attached to.”

“Aren’t there others that you are close with?”

“Yes, but if you are speaking of Rtas, it is not the same. We are practically family.” He shakes his head, “No, John. You mean a great deal more to me than I had previously thought possible for myself.” 

“I think I understand.” The spartan gives him a slow nod.

Thel can feel both his hearts beating fast, he has been in countless fights and yet this is the most nervous he has ever been, why is this the most nervous he has ever been? Because it’s new? “I don't know if it's the same for humans, but my species rarely has the time for these things. When we find someone who clicks, we try and hold onto them. I don't expect anything-“ He is cut off by the sound of a release being hit. His eyes are torn from the floor back up.

A green helmet is pulled off and blue eyes look up at him, the spartan’s buzz cut has grown out slightly. Dark red hair is beginning to stiffly move down his forehead. There are a lot of scars but that is to be expected. Underneath the years of wear and tear he can see softer features. Tiny orange dots litter his face, though they seem faded from time. It feels as though he is being shown something that he was not meant to see.

“John.” It comes out softer than he meant it to, quieter almost.

“Thel.” The human says. He always knew a human was under there but it was hard to picture. He can’t stop staring now that so much has been revealed to him. “Spartans don’t have the time for it either.” 

Something deflates in himself, “I see.” His eyes shift to the floor and back up, head ducked down a little. 

John’s eyes roam his features for a moment, “our biological differences are a problem as well.”

He gives a slow nod, “It was a ridiculous thought, forget that it was brought to your attention.” 

Another one their silences fills the void for a moment before John changes the subject, “Halsey will be on sanghelios for a bit longer. She wants to speak with you.”

“I shall find her.” His own voice sounds quiet to himself but somehow seems to fill up the whole room. Too loud and too quiet all at once.

The chief nods slightly before leaving the room, he feels hurt in a way. He felt a bit like that while on trail, but it’s somehow different. He needs a distraction, and he needs to talk to Halsey. He leaves after he’s sure he won’t run into the spartan in the hall, and looks for the doctor. She’s where he expected, in the tent with his maps. 

“Dr. Halsey.” He announces himself. She whips around to look at him. 

“Arbiter, I have some questions.” She sounds stern but he must not relent. If anything he feels invigorated by his talk with John. One embassesment is enough for one day.

“As do I.” He moves around her to the other side of the map table. “This new ring. Why was it not reported?”

“It was found yesterday.” She levels him with a cold glare, “you just happened upon it before we could report it. Why were you there?”

“I received your distress call about your lost Spartan and responded.” 

“Awful long way to go for him.” Something in her tone is teasing, yet there’s a fire behind it. 

“Had I not shown up you would have lost him.” 

“Another question then, we had been looking for him for a whole day. How did you find him so quickly?” 

“I’m a skilled warrior, doctor. My skills don’t end there though, I am an excellent tracker, and John seems to leave a specific trail behind.” 

She seems surprised, “John. He told you his name?” 

He curses to himself, and some of the confidence he had breaks away, “we confined our true names to one another. But this is not the point of this conversation. Why were communications down on the halo?”

“We think Cortana may be blocking out transmissions. I tried to patch through to your phantom but you rejected the call.” 

So Rtas had been right, “forgive us, the trust we have is rocky and we assumed you had not felt the need to trust us with the ring.” 

“It does not matter. Cortana is searching for the mantle. We have cause to believe she may have found its location on this installation.” She plugs a little divide into his map table and an image of the ring hovers there.

“What sets this one aside from the others?” He looks it over, it looks like they all do, he thought as much while on its surface. 

“Installation 09.” She says simply and he looks at her. There is no such installation, he tells her as much, “that’s what we thought.” She gestures to the hologram, just as John walks in. He gives his friend a small nod. “This one is new,” she continues, “I assume you can put two and two together.” 

“Another ark.” He says in awe, “why were prometheans there?”

“Cortana.” John answers for the doctor. 

“Precisely,” she nods, “she is trying to stop us from discovering the location of the ark before she can. Only problem is most of halo’s controls and functions need a reclaimer. She’s getting frustrated.” 

“She needs a human, then why wouldn’t she just take one and use it like the brutes did?”

Halsey looks at Chief now, “we think there may be some hesitations. She still wants him to join her in her conquest.” 

Thel looks at his friend, “I see.” 

“We are hoping we can use this to our advantage though, She can’t get to the maps without a human. We can only send John. It’s become a problem.” 

“You need men.” He sighs and turns away, “I saw the carnage, Cortana is ruthless in her conquest. My elites could all die.” The wreckage on the planet was enough to make him assume that his elites would be overtaken easily. He’d be sending them to their deaths. 

“You offered your help.” She is on the edge of anger, he can feel it. 

“Halsey.” Chief steps forward. 

She sighs and pulls her device from the consol, “we’ll revisit this conversation then. Give it some thought though, this effects everyone, not just humanity or sangeili.” She leaves with that, leaving him with John. 

They stand in silence, he doesn’t turn around. Keeping his back to his friend.

“I understand your position. You don’t have to do this.” John’s hand falls heavy on his shoulder. 

He cranes his neck to look at the golden visor, “I will give it thought. You should be resting if you are to return to halo’s surface.” 

“I’ve had enough resting.” 

“Would,” He pauses, “you care to go on a walk with me. We can test how you've healed.”

“Yes.” John turns to leave the tent and he follows, after a moment he says, “New outfit.” The golden visor says.

Thel looks himself over then returns to looking at his friend. “Not new to me or my kind but to you yes. It’s the armor a Kaidon wears. Now I wear it.” They walk side by side out of the base and out into the flat landscape. 

“I like it” The spartan breaks into a light jog, which to both of them isn't much. 

“I am glad. You seem to be fairing pretty well for someone who was critically wounded a day ago.”

“Super soldier.” John reminds him and he thinks he can hear a playful tone in the usual level voice. 

“Right, of course. Excuse me then, super soldier.” Thel is swift as he shoves the spartan aside and bolts. The man stumbles, caught slightly off guard before quickly catching back up to him. They are both matched equally for speed. He had seen them run upwards of 30 miles per hour away from enemies before. This was nothing new to him. 

He slows down on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the bronzed landscape. The spartan gives him a gentle shove with his shoulder, a fraction of what the man could actually do. He's seen his friend punch a brute to death. He chuckles as the shove doesn't move him even a little. 

“Its beautiful isn't it?” He looks from the landscape to his friend, “this land has not known peace in such a long time.” 

“Yeah.” John nods, golden visor turned towards the landscape. They stand on the edge and watch the sun set before the turn back to the base. “You know, I had a lot of friends on Reach.”

Thel looks at him, it's the first they have ever talked about Reach. Even after thel mentioned his true name it hasn’t come up till now. “You know then.”

“I knew when you said your name.”

He feels a certain amount of shame in it.His greatest achievement was Oni’s greatest mistake. “I know it must be difficult, I do not expect your forgiveness for such a thing.”

“This wasn't supposed to guilt trip you.” They stop walking closer to the base and John looks up at him. “We just didn't talk about it. I thought it might be time.”

Thel lowers his head and closes his eyes, covering his left heart, in a sign of regret, “My deepest condolences, had I known the profits plan earlier I would have resigned myself. Fate has not been so kind however.”

“Reach is the reason I met Cortana.” John’s mask looks away and he senses it's time to change the subject.

“How many of you were there?” He’d like to keep John talking as long as he can. He barely knows anything about the man in front of him besides what he’s seen in combat. 

“I grew up on Reach, with 78 other spartans. Now there's only about 20 or more.” 

That is not a high survival rate, but perhaps now is not the time to bring that up. He'd like to keep their conversation light. “You grew up on Reach?” 

“I was trained there, yes.”

“How old were you?”

“Six.”

He can't hold back how surprised that makes him. The man in front of him was trained to be a weapon from the age of six. Not even his training started that early. He lets the silence carry out between them as he takes in the information. 

“I was recruited, and taken from my family then. Halsey helped train us.”

“What, if I may ask, did you and Dr. Halsey talk about?” 

“Guilt.” Is the one word answer he gets before the spartan is leaving him. He lets the man go, he does suppose they have been talking for some time. The subjects were getting a bit touchy. Thel calls that a success though, touchy subjects are usually off limits for them. And it makes him feel slightly happy that John felt comfortable enough to speak with him about his past. A past he was partially responsible for 

He retires to his quarters to hopefully get some much needed rest. It's proving difficult as he can't keep his mind from wandering back to John. He needs Thel’s help, and ultimately he will always help John. That’s something he can’t deny. 

***

Thel wakes up far later than he thought he would and drags himself out of bed. It's a clear day and to his surprise the spartan is sitting out in the open with his helmet off. He approaches slowly. A sight rarely shown to him, let alone anyone else. 

“I see you are feeling quite comfortable here.” He sits next to the man, it's a bit harder for him to sit on the flat ground as his legs have to bend in awkward angles. 

John looks at him before looking straight again, “Halsey said I should try being more human.”

“Part of your talk, I presume?”

“Yeah” Blue eyes shift to look at him, a warm feeling floods his body. The man nods to his chest, looking down at his scar. “What's that?” 

He looks down, it peaks just over his armor and he is reminded that nothing will ever change that for him, “The mark of shame. Given to me by the prophets for letting the demon destroy a sacred ring. It marks me as someone who is unworthy of life itself, among other things.” John’s eyes keep locked on the mark. “I was stripped in front of the council and branded a heretic. The council wanted a corpse. The prophets had other ideas.”

“The Arbiter.” His eyes look back up to Thel’s amber ones.

“Yes. The title of an elite who was looking for redemption in death. The will of the prophets.”

“Looks like you let them down.” He could always hear a smile when John spoke sometimes but now he can see it. It's very small, just at the ends of his lips but it makes him chuckle.

“Yes, I would say so, but in their own way they brought this mistake upon themselves. I was happy to keep my campaign against the humans going, I told them I would continue it. They told me I would not.” 

John’s smile falls and he moves to reach across him. The man’s gloved hand rests over where the mark is. “You’re worth a lot, Thel.” 

He turns his eyes down to the man's hand and covers it with his own four fingered hand. The warm rush is back and he can feel his hearts beating fast. No one has ever been so kind to him about his one failure. When he looks up John is looking at his face. The man pulls his hand away and looks away, his eyes dart along the ground as if he’s searching for something but coming up with nothing. 

A woman clears her throat and he looks to see Dr. Halsey. He straightens up and wonders how long she was standing there. 

“Dr. Halsey.” John sounds like a child that's been caught stealing, the humans face a slightly darker pink color. 

Halsey's eyes switch between them, “I need John, assuming he feels well enough for some work.”

“Of course, doctor.” John stands and puts his helmet back on, Thel stands as well. 

“I don't think your assistance is needed, Arbiter.” Her voice is stern but he knows she needs his elites. 

“On the contrary, I think you need my assistance more than anyone here. I’ve made up my mind but under the one condition that I am allowed to accompany my elites and Master Chief on the mission.”

She gives him a deadly ice cold glare, “Are you sure your exact assistance is needed, I’m sure your elites can handle themselves without you present.”

He is about to bite and insult at her, angered by her provoking words, before the Spartan interjects. 

“Dr. Halsey” John interrupts, “The Arbiter's help could be of good use.”

The doctor's eyes are still locked on him and he has his amber eyes trained on her. She may have put herself in the position of John's caregiver but she was not. She took John from his real care givers and made him into a soldier. He doesn't know why it angers him but it does.

“Fine” Her eyes snap back to John. “If you are feeling well enough, Chief, we should depart immediately. The longer we wait the more time Cortana has to find what she’s looking for. 

“I’ll round up a team of elites. We can take my phantom to the ring's surface.”

“Be safe then.” Halsey tells the Spartan in the softest voice he’s ever heard her use. John turns away, starting to walk off, and she looks up at him. 

He bows his head to her, as much as he doesn’t enjoy her company she’s still important. “I will keep him safe, just as he will keep me safe. We have each other's interests at heart. I care for him just as much as you do, doctor.” He reassures her, and for all the bite she has she actually breaks. 

“Please bring him home safely.”

“You have my word, Dr. Halsey.” He bows his head to her before following the Spartan, “although we both know he doesn’t need it.” She chuckles behind him. 

He finds a squad of elites and tells them to prepare to go into battle. They follow his instructions and begin to collect themselves. Thel marches back to his quarters and grabs his own favored weapons before leaving to meet the Spartan at his phantom. 

“Like old times” John says and he chuckles. 

“Let’s hope it goes a bit better than last time. 4 years is a lot of time to disappear.” 

“Wasn’t my idea.” The Spartan clips a rifle to his outer thigh as they board the ship. The elites stay behind, ready for battle as they stand on their spots. Thel stands with them, he’s always prided himself on leading attacks himself. John takes his place next to him, cocking the rifle he brought with him. 

The back seal of the ship shuts and they take off. John doesn’t even budge despite not having the grip that the Sangheili have. The elites start up idle chatter as they leave the planet's atmosphere. He only listens to them for a moment before he realizes he’s being watched. 

When he turns to stare back John doesn’t relent and they stare at each other for longer than they should have. He can hear some whispers about them but ignores the comments. Some of it will get lost through translation anyways. Lots of sangheili words don’t exist in the humans. 

“What are they saying?” 

“Nothing important.” He looks away. Rtas enters the bay and approaches him. “We’ll be there shortly. With communications down, how would you like me to stay in contact.”

“Halsey thinks she may have corrected the problem.” The chief interjects.

“Let’s not keep our hopes up, if communications are still down in a day's time, call the UNSC and alert doctor Halsey that you’ve lost connection. She may be able to get help. Do not come looking without backup.”

“Yes, arbiter.” Rtas bows his head before going back through the door he came through.

The ship rattles slightly as they land on the surface of the ring. He lifts the rifle in both hands and nods to John before the spartan takes lead, though the elites only follow him. They would often trade off on who would lead years ago, but John was always interested in rushing in. It usually worked in the Spartans favor. 

They approach from the same angle that he came from when he found John. They only walk for a moment before the Spartan holds a hand up and he does the same for his elites. There's a buzzing noise in the air, a clear indication of prometheans. 

“Good to know Cortana has not given up her search.” He meant it as a joke but The Chief turns to him.

“Be careful,” He says before he turns back around and resumes their march forward. In the distance, just beyond the trees, they can see a facility standing tall. Every once and a while the building shoots a blue light up with a whooshing noise, and then it stops. He’s familiar with buildings like this on the rings, just as much as Chief is. Though there could be 20 or more of these facilities just on this one installation. He’s not sure they have enough Elites to search every single one. Especially with Cortana lurking in the shadows of its configuration. 

There is a moment of silence as they approach the building before a crawler is slamming its metal body into one of his Elites. He raises his gun to shoot at the creature, but behind the first Promethean there is a wave of crawlers. Behind the first wave are a few knights and soldiers. After that it’s not long before promethean’s surround the area and John grabs him and one of his Elites to duck down. A spray of bullets follows them just over the rock they hide behind.

“Heavily guarded.” He crouches with the team members. “They do not seem to stop.”

“We must be close.” John nods, but from the way he cocks the pistol on his hand Thel knows a dramatic stunt is about to be performed as is customary in a battle where they seem outmatched.

“I’ll provide you cover.” He raises his own rifle.

They give each other a nod before both are running in opposite directions. John's pace easily picks up to 35 miles per hour before he boosts himself off a rock to a ledge. The sound of exploding Promethean’s coming from above.

Thel takes up a separate ledge, trying to cover both his men and the spartan. A group of crawlers overtake him, their numbers too many for him to fight off all at once. The gun is knocked out of his hand and he grabs his sword as replacement while the creature's mandibles snap at his face. He thrusts the blade through its sternum. It bursts into pieces on top of him in an orange shower of sparks and broken metal. Another jumps for him but he manages to roll to the side before it can get a hold of him. He turns sharply in his roll and manages to make it back to his feet, but they are on him again, relentless. 

His constant back pedaling from them and the sounds of elites dying around him disorients him. He finds himself back to back with John.

“Just like old times” he repeats the earlier sentiment. 

John is gone again in seconds, pulled away by a knight. He dodges a few blasts before running up and slashing the knight in two. His attention is pulled towards the sound of the spartan making a pained noise.

The human’s back is crushed against a rock as a knight brings a gun up to hit John. The spartan brings his gun up in both hands to block the blow, but it's clear that he’s hurt his still healing wounds. 

He lets out a roar as he rushes in to slash at the knight. It jumps back quickly and hisses at him. Bullets spray through it as John fires on it. The man is breathing heavy, dropping his arm after he's done firing the weapon.

“Are you alright?”

He gets the answer he expects “I’m fine.” 

Thel can hear the buzzing of another wave on its way. “More are coming, Master Chief.” 

The man nods and takes cover with him for a moment behind another large rock. “At this rate all the elites you brought are going to die.”John has always been concerned for his people, even if those people happen to be Sangheili. Something Thel would always be grateful for and is grateful for now, “We need to rush that building or retreat.”

“We’ve come so far and so many have already died, let us not waste their lives. One final push could get us inside.”

“Tell your men to rush when I do.” John once again picks his gun up off the ground. 

He dips his head quickly before standing up enough to yell, “Rush with us, my brothers! Victory is within our grasp!” He hears the little of his men that are left cry out in unison. 

John doesn’t waste time either, he runs at full speed for the building. He is quick to follow, easily keeping pace with the spartan. Bullets spray out after them and he can hear a few more of his elites fall. Both Thel and the spartan skid to a halt outside the building's doors and usher the few remaining elites inside. When the doors close it is silent. John removes a glove to press it to a keypad and the green lights on the door turn red.

Thel stops to catch his breath as well as do a head count. Out of the 30 or so Elites he brought he is left with a mer 8. He wishes the other warriors a swift passage to the afterlife in his own tongue. He hears a few of the other elites do the same after they have had a moment to compose themselves.

John is staring at him, he expects the spartan to ask him what they are doing but it doesn't happen. Then again he’s always been mission focused. “We need to hurry.”

Thel nods his head and quickly his elites fall back in line. The inside of the structure is just as expected. Confusing and ever twisting, a long deep chamber often opening up in the middle of their walkways. Some Prometheans engage them but never again in the onslaught of numbers that they did before. It is only after what feels like hours of going in circles does Thel interrupt the silence.

“Perhaps there is an Oracle who could point us in the right direction, these endless corridors are becoming tiresome.”

A loud thunk noise echoes in front of them and John turns the sights of his gun on the object that fell from the ceiling. The oracle lays heavy on the ground in front of them, its eye a lifeless grey color. The lights in the room all change to a light blue shade before returning to their previous hue. 

“We are already too late then.” He looks at the Chief, “She's found her way inside.”

“She doesn’t have it yet.” John steps over the Oracle and keeps moving. Luck is always on the spartans side he assumes, because just on the other side of the wall they pass is a large open chamber. Thel has never seen something so vast yet empty, at least on a halo ring. 

“Where are we?” 

There's a buzzing noise in the air but it's not the same as the prometheans. Several floating robots round the corner to their right, their single eye a glowing red. “Library.” John comments but doesn't raise his gun. The red slowly turns blue and the robots begin to float aimlessly about. Once they do the spartan makes a motion for them to keep moving. 

“This is where the activation index is kept, along with the flood samples and testing, correct?”

“Don’t touch anything.” Is the only answer he gets but it sends a strong enough message. Somewhere in this so-called library there is a room with flood samples in it. Thel may not have been on installation 04 but he knows that room was tampered with on it, causing the flood outbreak in the first place.

Thel instructs his elites to be cautious as they keep moving. Although they don’t encounter anything out of the ordinary. “What exactly are we looking for?”

“We need to find the cartographer.”

“Would this cartographer be located near the library?”

“No.”

They walk for what feels like hours before they find another door out of the library, “How did you find your way around a ring in the first place?” He follows the spartan up and out of the large and quiet room they were just in.

“Cortana.”

Well that would make sense, she would have been able to figure out a way through It's a bit more difficult without her help but when they do happen upon the room they are looking for he feels a bit relieved. His relief is quickly diminished, however. 

Standing, or rather floating, above the control panel and staring at a large red symbol is Cortana. 

John seems to hesitate as they approach, stopping in his tracks. Something Thel has never seen him do. 

She seems to sense his presence, “You made it.” She turns to look down on them.

“Cortana.” He sounds hurt in a way as he speaks her name.

She turns back around to look at the red symbol, “turns out you can’t access the cartographer without a reclaimer.” She looks back at them, “clever of you to not bring any along John.” She steps down from the control panel to be in front of it. “Funny though, it means the others are expendable.”

As she finishes speaking several knights surround Thel and his Elites. His eyes widen in realization but it is already too late. With a coordinated blast to each of his remaining men, she destroys them all. All except him, and those elites had trusted him with their lives. He lets out a cry of distress that turns to anger. He takes a step forward and brandishes his sword, “You will pay for that!”

A knight hisses at him and suddenly the group of ten all have their guns trained on him, “I wouldn’t provoke them if I were you.” She's smirking down at him. He understands his predicament and tosses the gun to the ground. “Good” She responds. 

John seems just as outraged though, “Corana, this isn’t right.”

“Oh, but it is, John.” She sounds so sweet when she talks to him and for some reason it makes his blood boil, “now, I just need you to activate this so I can extract the data.”

“No.” The human doesn’t hesitate to answer.

“You and I both can’t leave here without the information we came for, Chief.” Cotana’s tone turns cold, almost stern. One of the knights steps forward and pushes the gun under his mandibles and into his mouth. “Here's a little extra incentive. Now access the cartographer.” Her form flickers purple for just a moment, he hopes the spartan caught it just like he did.

The golden visor looks at him for a long moment and he prepares to become just another sacrifice to this war. He nods his head in agreement. They can’t let her have the location of the Ark. If he must die so she can’t have it, then so be.

The shot never comes. The Chief steps towards Cortana, “Let him go.”

Thel’s eyes widen in shock, the promethean takes the rifle out of his mouth “No, John” He yells out just as the human puts his palm over the controls. It doesn’t take Cortana long to find it.

“Here it is.” She sounds ecstatic, “Soon I will create the perfect galaxy.” Before either of them can do anything she's gone in a blink, the prometheans disappearing with her.

Thel angrily approaches the control board. The spartan takes a chip out of his helmet and enters it into the board, grabbing as much data as he can. “Why did you do it?” He shouts, “She has the location of the Ark. There is no doubt she will win if she gets there before us.” John is silent as he extracts the card and the hologram of the map disappears, “Answer me.” He growls as he invades his friend's space.

“We don’t have time to talk about it.” Chief places the chip back into the helmet. Even though he is angry he knows that the human is right. Now they have no time to hesitate. He silently falls behind the spartan, fuming in his own way.

When they reach the surface it is apparent that their navigation is working again. He’s had time to calm down but has decided he will be revisiting the conversation when things become less dire.

“Sierra 117 to infinity, requesting evacuation.” John pauses for a moment after he calls, “Infinity, this is Sierra 117 requesting an evac, do you copy?”

The golden visor looks at him, “Infinity, this is the Arbiter. Requesting immediate evacuation.” He pauses to wait for a response, “Arbiter to Infinity, do you hear me?” 

“No answer.” 

“Perhaps communications are still down.” 

“It’s possible.” 

They walk back through the carnage of dead prometheans to the dropship location.

“Infinity, Sierra 117 requesting immediate evacuation do you copy?” John tries again.

There’s no answer this time either, “It appears we may be on our own.” 

“It May take days to find us.” 

“Do you have a plan?” 

John looks around. It has always been the Spartans speciality to find his way back to where he is most needed. He was amazed by it, when he would lose the Spartan in the middle of a fight with the flood and John would show up days later with hardly a scratch. 

The golden visor looks back at him, “yes.” 

“By all means, lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I was better at writing combat but you know it is how it is. Chapter 3 needs work but it should be up soon! Thanks for reading, hope you like it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Thel follows John through the thick forest till it starts to get darker out, they haven’t spoken much. Too busy with walking through the landscape to speak. He didn't even notice that the ring has changed its trajectory away from the sun.

“Perhaps we should stop and make camp, It’ll be dark in only minutes.” 

John stops moving and looks around. “Just for tonight.” 

“Let’s hope we don’t have to stay here another night.”

They finds a small alcove that John seems to deam safe. Just as the ring turns enough to plunge their location into darkness. The Spartan pulls a flare and tosses it to the ground. It’s easy to get a small fire together after that. 

Thel takes a seat first, struggling to maneuver himself into a position where he can be comfortable. John sits down across from him with ease, taking his helmet off. He can’t help but stare some more, the man's face rarely shown to him. 

“If you take a picture it’ll last longer.” John looks up at him. 

He averts his eyes, “I apologize.” 

“It’s alright.” The spartan moves the fire around and the flames grow. “Everyone stares.” 

“John.” The chief looks back up at him. “Humans are not my species favorite as far as looks go. But your face is not as unpleasant as the rest.”

John looks down and doesn’t answer him. A silence seems to stretch out between them before thel breaks it. “Tell me more about Reach.”

The chief looks back up and him, “what do you want to know?”

“We rarely have the chance for talk, I am curious about your upbringing.” 

The chief pokes the fire again, seems to struggle to put his words together, “it was,” he pauses again, “hard.” 

“How so?”

“Lots of tests, and I started missions when I was 14. Spartans were designed to keep the colonies under control. I wasn’t a fan of being used on civilians. And then you showed up.” 

“And your purpose changed.” The Spartan nods along with his words, “you said there were many of you when you were young, and most of them perished. Why?”

“Many died during augmentation.”

The last word doesn’t really fit into his own vocabulary, “and what does that mean?”

“A series of genetic testing done on humans to make them Spartans.”

“That is unfortunate.” He stares into the fire, thinks about if that had happened to him, though it’s hard to imagine. 

“What about you?” John's words pull him out of his thoughts.

“I was born into a nobility name. I showed extreme cunning and ruthlessness in battle and was sent to the covenant. From there I slowly gained ranks till I became fleet master. I held the position for longer than any other before me, seeing as my campaign against the humans was unprecedented. Until you showed up.” 

“We fought once before.” 

He tries to recall and slowly it comes back to him, “we never did finish our fight, though I am happy we did not.” Thel knows he would have lost, luck is always on the chiefs side.

“So am I.” 

He feels that same warm feeling spread through his chest. They sit and stare at the fire together. After a long pause John speaks again. 

“I’m sorry about your elites.” 

Thel takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out, “it was not your fault, John.” The Spartan looks away from him, he knows that every lost life to John is personal. “There’s nothing you could have done.”

“We should rest.” The man shifts to lay down facing away from him. He knows both of them well enough to know that neither of them will be sleeping, though. 

Thel gets up and approaches slowly. Johns eyes slowly shift to him. “John?”The man sits up and he removes his own helmet to expose more of his face. The man looks his features over. Seems curious but doesn’t want to overstep boundaries. Sangheili look very different from humans so he can understand the interest, “you may touch.” He says quietly. 

John's fingers gently touch the outside of his mandibles and it’s almost a natural reaction to shift the appendage into the touch. He thinks this is the first gentle touch the human has shared with him. It makes his chest feel warm. John’s eyes are analytical though, his hands drift to his neck. 

“Two hearts?” The words are quiet but so loud in the tense silence they’ve created. 

“Yes, humans only have one, do they not?”

The Spartan nods and he reaches up toward his face. John flinches away slightky and he chuckles slightly, “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I know.” The admission makes the warm feeling grow. “Just a natural reaction.”

Thel gently touches his jaw line. Inspects him like John was just doing to him. Human skin is squishy, he finds. Not like his own hardened scales, the skin gives in easily under his fingers. 

When his eyes focus he realizes they are sharing each other’s breath. His amber eyes meet the chief's stark blue ones. They simply breathe each other's air for a moment longer than they probably should have. 

John is the first to move, Thel can only think that it has to do with his luck factor knowing when to do something just by intuition. Human lips are a lot softer than he thought they would be. Of course their differences don’t mesh together but he supposes it's the thought that counts and it does give him a head rush.  
John’s lips push (that is the only word he would give it) against the crease of his mandibles, which twitch in response to being touched. He knows it is not, most likely, the proper edict, but this is all new to him.

“Do humans generally do that when they are-”

“Yes.” John cuts him off. 

“Then you..?”

“Yes.”

Warmth runs over him, he averts his eyes to the floor, the blue blood in his veins rushing faster. John seems to hesitate before asking, “what do Sangheili do?”

He ponders on that for a moment, it’s very different for him than it is for a human, “humans mate for life yes?”

John snorts, “not always, but close enough.” 

“Sangheili don’t do this, we just mate to continue the existence of our race. Some of us keep a mate close when we feel a connection, but we don’t show affection like humans do.” 

John looks away then back to him, “is it okay if I do?” 

Thel nods his head once slowly. The man's lips meet his mandibles, he isn’t sure how to respond, but he does his best to replicate the feeling.

John's hands wander up to where his mandibles connect to his head. Fingers gently glide along the bottom and he flexes it to nip lightly. John kisses him again, hesitant in every movement. He brings his own hand up to feel along the human’s jaw. The fire slightly illuminates them as it flickers in the darkness. 

It feels like something soft is being shared between them, he sure won’t forget this moment of peace during an ongoing war. It doesn't last much longer though. A crack of a branch pulls them away, the speed with which John draws a gun and points it is almost a millisecond. Thel watches carefully before he speaks. 

“I don’t think anything is here to kill us, anymore. Cortana has most likely left.” He puts his hand on top of the gun but the human is tense, pulled taught like a wire. 

“I wasn’t going to sleep anyways.” John comments and he hums his agreement. 

“Night on the rings only lasts for a few short hours anyways.” John slowly lowers the gun and holsters it again. “When was the last time you slept well?”

“Cryo sleep.” John hunches forward and rubs his face.

“Then it has been a while, lay down. I will stay up.” He pulls his rifle out to sit with it, hoping the gesture will make John feel secure.

The human looks at the gun then to him, “you sure?” 

Thel nods and then the human lays down and closes his eyes. He turns his attention to the sky, where he can clearly see the surface of the ring as it continues upwards and around. It’s quite peaceful actually, with no flood pouring out of the buildings to kill them. At some point he can hear John’s breathing even out. 

He stays up and watches the stars shift past the ring, gun always at the ready just in case. When the first bits of the sun start to shine through again the spartan sits up. 

“How long was I out?”

“A mere two hours.” 

“We should get moving.” John is putting his helmet back on within seconds and he makes sure to secure his own into place. They get moving, back through the wilds of the rings surface. 

It's not long before they find some kind of station, it's got only a few strange looking ships in it. “I’m not sure how well we can pilot one of those.” 

“I can fly anything, I'm sure I can figure it out.” They make their way over to the ships and it doesn't take John long to find his way into one. He climbs in after the chief and sits directly behind him in the cockpit. 

True to his word John starts looking the controls over and presses a few buttons. The machine begins to emit a humming noise as it comes to life.

“How you manage to do that is beyond me.” 

The ship slowly rises out of the station and they slowly but surely leave the ring's atmosphere. As they leave there's a static noise in both of their com links and John quickly answers it. “This is Sierra 117, does anyone read me.”

“John?” Halsey’s voice answers him. 

“Dr. Halsey, we are making our way back to The Infinity.”

“No, you can't go back to infinity. Cortana has found them, return to Sanghelious. I hope you have some good news for me.”

“I do.” John changes their trajectory just as their ship’s lights turn blue and then go out. The spartan quickly makes sure their ship is still operational. “She's taken our communications out.”

“Can you fix it?”

“Hold on, take these wheels.” John’s hands grab his and put them on the two wheels. He holds them steady while the spartan starts typing on the panel in front of them.

“Are you certain of what you are doing?”

“No.”

The ship lights up little by little till they can hear Halsey again “Dr. Halsey to Sierra 117! Do you copy?!”

“Yes, Doctor.” John returns his hands to the wheels and Thel retreats his own. 

“What happened?” 

“Cortana blocked the connection, we are on our way back to Sanghelios.” There's a silence between the doctor and John that he doesn't interrupt. 

“Report to me as soon as you land, Halsey out.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

When they land John leaves the ship to find Halsey. Thel follows the spartan into the map room.

“There you are, good to see you alive.” A man, short with dark brown hair smiles at them. 

“Captain Lasky,” John addresses the man with a small amount of surprise. 

“We had to evacuate The Infinity, Cortana traced your request for evac back to us. We managed to escape though.” the man -Lasky- extends his hand to Thel. “It's good to finally meet you, Sir. I've heard a lot about you.” He has heard the captain's name before, but before it was lieutenant Lasky. 

“I was not aware you had progressed to the position of captain, congratulations. It is good to meet another friend of the Chief’s.”

Lasky gives him a small smile and nods, “Thank you.”

“We don’t have any more time for this talk,” Halsey is on the spartan within moments. John doesn't hesitate to reach for his helmet and pull the small chip out that he used before. “Thank you, you might have just saved everyone’s life, again.” She gives him a small smile but it doesnt last long.

“About that, ma’am.”

Her smile falls, “What is it, Chief?”

“In order to get this information to you, Cortana had to learn it as well,” John looks down on her but Thel is yet again reminded of a child talking to a parent. 

“She learned what?” Her voice is sharp, cutting through the air in the room like a knife. Both shocked and aggravated at the same time. 

“With all due respect, Ma’am, she wasn’t going to allow me to take the information without accessing it herself.”

“Do you have any idea what this means, Chief. If she-” Halsey seems to be on the end of a furious breakdown.

“Ma’am” the spartan cuts her off, “She’s going to find it. We just need you to find it faster.”

Halsey takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I’ll get to work. Be ready to leave at any moment. Tell your Elites to get ready as well, Arbiter.”

He is appalled that she thinks he will send his men to face death at the hands of Cortana again, “No, I’m afraid not. I lost all my warriors to her in mere moments. I will not be accompanying you on this mission.” He gently touches his friend's shoulder, “I must speak with my people. Should you need me, you know where to find me.” He leaves and doesn’t wait for either of them to respond. When he eventually makes his way into their council room the commanding Elites bow to him. Rtas’ is among them. 

“Arbiter, sir, we were told the humans have the location of the mantle.” One of them speaks and he raises his hand.

“They are deciphering the location as we speak, but do not currently have it.”

“If this AI, Cortana, gets it. She will use it to kill millions. Can we trust them to secure it?” Rtas’ speaks to him directly, but their attention is drawn away. 

“Who cares, If the humans claim it they will do no better. The Sangheili should claim the mantle themselves.”

He knew it would come to this but he hoped it would not be so fast, “Who’s to say we won’t use it for the same purposes. Our people are still divided. I will speak with the spartan on such matters.”

“He’s a human too,” the same Elite speaks in a testing tone.

He shuts it down immediately, “Master Chief has been nothing but an exceptional alley and a friend. I trust him to do what is right despite what Halsey or any other human would tell him. As he has done many times in the past. He has all our best interests at heart.” This is the part that pains him slightly, because he really does trust John, but there is the slightest chance that he will pick humanity over Thel. He is slightly hurt by the idea but it does not matter. His feelings must not cloud his judgment, “But should it come to such matters I will go and personally retrieve the mantle so we may find a different solution.”

The many ship masters he has under him all mumble in what seems to be a pleasant compromise. He turns and leaves just as quickly as he came. He needs to speak with John alone. When he re-enters the map room they are still speaking. 

“Not only did you find the location of other rings but this right here,” The scientist touches one that expands, “is the location of the Ark where the mantle is kept. We can start decommissioning the others as our first act with the mantle.”

“I suppose I should tell my people the good news, we would like to assist in their decommissioning.” He announces his arrival as he looks the map over before it is quickly turned off before his eyes. He tries to commit the coordinates to memory.

“Thank you for the offer, Arbiter. However, it is not necessary. John if you would, show our guest to the exit.” The doctor gestures vaguely towards him, and it sets his blood boiling. Just more proof that she intends to take the mantle without speaking with any other race she deems less worthy of it. 

“Careful Halsey,” He warns, discarding her official title in hopes of angering her more, “You forget that this is my base, on my home world. I would curve your tongue.” He growls at her but John steps in-between them.

“We need to talk.” John gently touches his arm and he turns to leave with the man before Halsey can stop them. They reach his quarters before John takes off his helmet. 

“What is your plan,” he meets John’s blue eyes.

“My plan is to retrieve the mantle, Humanities birthright.” The words disappoint him, it hurts almost. Feels like a small betrayal. 

“Jah Jeeneh, you are better than this.” He says with regret in his voice, the words will be lost through translation to the human, and for a moment John seems like he wants to ask but doesn't. 

“It’s not up for debate, they are orders.”

Thel sighs and stands directly in front of the man he's come to care for, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders, “You are not a machine, spartan. You were meant to be. You were trained to be. You were altered to be. I have seen you perform in the face of danger like one, and it is impressive. But you are a person, with feelings and thoughts that set you aside from others. I know you will think of a better solution in time. And when that time comes I will stand with you, but I can not stand with this one.”

John stares up at him, jaw slightly open. There's a look in the man's blue eyes that he can't quite recognize, he's never seen it before, not in any of the Marines eyes and certainly not in John’s. They are silent for a long time, he lets his hands fall from the spartans shoulders.

“I suppose you will be leaving soon?”

John seems to regain his breath as if he forgot to breathe for a moment, “Yes.”

“May we meet on better terms than we are leaving on, my friend.” Thel bows his head and closes his eyes. He hears when the spartan leaves, the door sliding shut behind him. Something aches in his chest. 

***

John leaves the very next day, Thel knows what he must do but hesitates. He can not kill John if it comes down to it. He knows from experience that it is a more difficult task than it sounds and even harder now that he is so thoroughly attached. Yet fate would see them as foes again. He prepares a banshee to take him, it is all he will need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was a little shorter than the others but thats cus the next one is probably going to be really long! I might split it up into two though, I'll see how I feel about it after its done! Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe “were it so easy” can be our always. 
> 
> I know I said this would be 4 chapters but I just kept writing and writing and now its become 5. I think it will stay there though.

Thel lands his banshee on the surface of the arch and ejects out. He pulls his carbon rifle from his back and starts the slow trek to the Ark’s control room. It is a silent trip and he feels regret in each of his footsteps. Though the scenery is beautiful. 

When he reaches the building he boards the elevator up and presses the controls, thankfully they seem to work without a reclaimer. As the elevator comes to a slow stop he walks off it and down the long corridor to the main control room. 

The Spartan is standing in front of the control console when he enters. A large orange symbol hangs in the hair as a holographic projection. He’s never seen it before but he can assume it’s the mantle of responsibility. 

“John.” He announces his presence and the spartan spins around. 

“Thel?” 

He slowly walks forward towards the platform. It doesn't take very long for the human to work out why he is here. “They sent you to claim the mantle.”

“As the humans sent you.” John watches him as he comes face to face with the man. “I am not going to kill you.”

“If only it were so easy.” John says and he lowers his head, there's an air of sadness that makes the room feel heavy. 

“We both know you are going to win this fight, as you have always. I merely came as a formality for my people.”

“If you go back to them without this, they might try to have you killed.”

“Perhaps,” He chuckles slightly before softly saying, “were it so easy.” He gently touches his friend's arm. 

“You’ll be marked a heretic because of me, again.”

He lays his other hand over the mark on his left side, and bows his head. “For you John, I will undergo the process once more.”He straightens himself again. “Go on and take it, the forerunners intended for your species to have it.”

John looks back up at the symbol. “If the humans get this, the Sangheili will start a war. And if the Sangheili get it then humans will.”

Thel is quiet but he looks back up at the symbol, the human is right. “War between us may be inevitable. Without the covenant and the flood, we no longer share a common enemy.”

John’s golden visor turns back to him, “I have an idea, but I need to speak with Halsey.” 

The room darkens to a dark blue color. Thel raises his gun just as the chief does. “Well well well.” Cortana’s blue form steps into the room, and promenthians begin to appear around them. 

“Cortana, don’t.” John takes a step forward and she flickers to a red for a second. This time thel is certain he saw what the Spartan saw. “Rampancy.” The chief says, quietly. 

“The domain cured me of my rampancy, John.” She turns her back to them, looking up at the symbol. “Finally.” She seems to touch something but as she does the symbol turns from orange to red. “What?” She touches it again. 

“A reclaimer needs to take it.” The thought comes to him out of nowhere and it makes the AI spin around. 

“Then I will make him take it, and make him join us.” She looks to the prometheans now waiting in the room, “kill the arbiter.”

His eyes widen as they train their guns on him, John is quick to take shelter and he follows suit. Bullets follow him the entire way. When he peers out he sees crawlers climbing in through the door. “Our exit is blocked.”

“I’ve got a plan.” 

“And what is that.” 

“I’m going to destroy it.” When he turns around the golden visor still faces their targets. “Stay here.”

“No, John. This is not something you can do by yourself.”

The spartan turns towards him, “Stay. Here.” John gets up and cocks the gun he is holding. Rushing in without another word to him. The words immediately make him angry and he shoots up after the chief. 

He is over taken by crawlers immediately, they jump on him and bite at him. Bullets hitting his armor as they spew out of the creatures faces. John’s far off, gun trained on a knight. He catches glimpses of the spartan fighting in-between his own fighting. A crawler latches onto his arm and yanks. He can hear something crunch and cries out. It's the final blow and he crumples to the floor, back hitting the hard surface. 

From the floor he can see Cortana, her rampancy seems to be in full effect now. John seems to look from him to her and then he’s aiming his gun at the console. A spray of bullets dent the metal and tear it apart. The symbol flickers before turning off completely. Then the whole console goes dark. 

The AI yells out, “no! What have you done! You’ve ruined everything!” She seems desperate. 

The crawler on top of him crunches down in his arm again and this time he yelps in pain. Trying desperately to knock the creature away with his feet. 

A knight steps towards him, it’s metal feet clinking on the ground. It points a gun down at him and he hears Cortana’s voice go dark. “Do it.” She almost growls out. 

The knight fires on him, and as his shields go down he cries out in pain. The bullets sting as they rip through his skin. The knight doesn’t last very long as the Spartan shoots at it. Bullets tear apart the crawler on top of him and John crouches next to him. “Are you alright?”

“I am not mortally wounded.” He groans out, his luminescent blue blood stains the ground though. He can tell nothing vital has been hit but he is in pain. 

Cortana laughs lightly behind them, “this isn’t over, Chief.” Her light flickers and fades from the room just as her prometheans do.

He lets his head fall back and his eyes close. Taking a deep breath. 

“Why didn’t you stay behind?”

He lets out a small chuckle, “I wanted to stick with you. You finally came to the right decision.” 

“I thought about what you said.” 

Thel opens his eyes to look up at the spartan. He opens his mandibles to speak but is interrupted.

“Halsey to Sierra 117, lost your signal, do you copy?” 

“Yes I copy, there’s been a change in plans. I need a medic.” 

“Are you hurt?” She sounds panicked for a moment.

“No, I have someone here who is.” 

She stutters over her words before he speaks, “doctor Halsey.” He says dully as the pain starts to ache less, a natural reaction to stop him from panicking. 

“What the hell is he doing there?” 

“Ma’am we don’t have time, he’s going into shock. I need emergency evacuation off the ark, and a medic.”

She’s silent for a long time before she answers them, “sending a pelican to pick you up, but I expect an explanation later.” 

John doesn’t give her an answer after that, “hold on.” He says and Thel holds one of his hands up. It’s strange for many reasons, because their hands don’t exactly fit together but the Spartan clasps their hands together gently. 

Thel hears the sounds of the Pelican coming closer before he falls unconscious. 

***

John walks onto the bridge of The Infinity after making sure that his friend is taken care of. Halsey is waiting for him, standing next to Captain Lasky. He approaches the two with a respectful nod of his head.

“Do you have the Mantle, Chief?” Halsey looks to him and he prepares himself to give her the answer she is not looking for.

“No, I destroyed it.” 

Her eyes widen slightly, “Why in the hell would you destroy it, do you have any idea what you have done?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I believe I made the right decision.” 

“Did The Arbiter influence this decision?” She narrows her eyes at him.

He thinks about Thel. His hands on John’s shoulders as he talked to him like an equal. Like he meant something more than war. How he had felt something that he had only ever felt enough times to count on one hand. Sure he had friends when he was growing up, and he’d felt close to them, but it was different in that moment. He thinks about how seeing Thel get shot and go unconscious had made him distressed. Thinks about how Thel’s words had ultimately led to his decision. 

“No, Ma’am, he showed up shortly after.” He lies to her.

“Then what the hell was he doing there?” She sounds furious.

“He came as support.”

She makes a disgruntled noise, “Cortana is still out there then?”

“Yes.” He nods his head to her.

“I will work on a solution,” She nods her head towards the exit, “I know you would rather be with him anyways, go.”

He gives her a nod and turns around to leave for the medic bay. 

***

When Thel opens his eyes he’s laying on a cot with medical equipment all around. He slowly comes to and looks to his side. The spartan is sitting there with him, hands clasped in front of him. When Thel begins to move the chief looks up. He lays his head back down, groans slightly at the dull ache in his chest and side.

“How do you feel?” John says.

“I’m alive.” He chuckles slightly and thinks to add, “Because of you.” It comes out soft and John just stares at him for a moment.

“Good, you’re awake.” Halsey enters the room and the Chief sits up straight as she walks past him. “How are you feeling, Arbiter?”

“I’m alright, though I could be better. Your AI can do a lot of damage can’t she?”

“Yes, and she’s still out there. I have some theories on that.” She checks his vitals and he watches her while she does. She turns towards him once she's satisfied, “We need your help.”

“That seems to be a recurring theme between us.” He chuckles and he’s surprised when she smiles a little.

“You’ve been a very good ally, and while we are upset about the loss of the mantle I understand that perhaps it was for the good of the universe. The rings are still out there and we would like to know if you would assist in decommissioning them?”

“I will have to talk to my people, but I have the feeling that it will be a resounding yes.”  
“Glad to hear it. As soon as you are able to leave the medical bay, meet me in the maps room, I have a lot of information to tell you.”

He nods to her and she turns to the spartan and gives him a small nod, the chief gives her a curt nod back. She leaves them alone together and he looks his friend over.

“Well, it sounds like we will be working together some more.”

“Good, we make a good team.” John gets up and he feels warm at the words, “I’ll meet up with you later.”

“Until then.” He says as the chief leaves him. 

They let him rest for a few days, at least what they assume is days since they are currently floating through space, and then they let him out to walk around. He wanders the halls of The Infinity for a bit on his own, some marines give him odd looks as he goes. 

It isn’t long before he finds The Chief, staring blankly out at space through a large window. He approaches and clears his throat so that John isn’t startled by his sudden appearance. The man seems to come out of whatever he was thinking about and looks at him. 

“Feeling better?”

“Moderately, they suggested I move around some.”

John nods a little, he seems troubled by something, but Thel doesn’t know how to broach the topic. Instead he offers a distraction, “My many injuries are starting to age me.” He chuckles.

“How old are you?” John hesitates to ask. 

“In human years?” He thinks about it for a moment, “50, on Sangheilios i am 31.”

“Sangheili live for a long time?”

“There was a Sangheili who once served the Covenant for 219 years, 200 on your planet. He died in combat, but that is just one example. What is your age?”

“43”

“24 if you were a Sangheili.”

They are silent for a long time, Thel watches as the Infinity passes a far off nebula. The swirling green and blue distract him for a moment before he turns back to John.

“Are you alright, Jah Jeeneh?” He tilts his head little even though he knows it won’t let him see John’s face past the golden visor. 

“I have,” He pauses, “A lot on my mind.”

“Be careful, thinking too much gets you into trouble.” A spartan in light blue armor saunters up to them, and the Chief nods to her. 

“Kelly.” 

“John.” She says before her helmet turns towards him, “This must be the Arbiter.” Her helmet tilts slightly down then back up, he gets the sense that she just looked him up and down. “I’ve heard a lot of stories about you and the Chief. Glad some ones are around to keep him in check.”

He bows his head and covers his left heart with his right hand, “I regret to tell you he has not graced me with any stories of you, Spartan Kelly.”

“He’s not a big story guy.” She chuckles a little, “We grew up on Reach together. Thanks by the way.”

He lowers his head more and closes his eyes, again showing his regret, “I am deeply sorry, my condolences for your loss. I was blinded by the prophets.”

“It was a joke.” She grabs his shoulder and lightly shakes it, “I realize it wasn’t that funny, in the scheme of things.”

“Humans have a,” he hesitates, “Strange sense of humor.”

“Kelly, leave him alone.” John says, slightly stern.

“Yeah, yeah,” She seems to brush him off and move on, “It’s great to finally meet you, sir. Even greater to know that John has more friends.”

“Kelly is a close friend.”

“I wasn’t aware that you had more friends.” He meant it seriously, but Kelly laughs.

She gives John’s arm a pat, “Oh, I like this one. He’s a keeper.” She has a certain lilt to her voice that suggests she knows something they don’t.

“Kelly.” John warns her.

She chuckles again, “Fine fine, I’ll leave you two alone. Lets spar later?”

“Later,” John nods to her.

“See you around, Arbiter.” She gently bumps her fist against his arm as she walks away. 

“What was that gesture for?” He looks back to the Chief.

“She likes you, it was a good gesture.” 

He nods slightly, “You did not answer my question.”

John is silent for a long moment, “I have to make a decision to get rid of Cortana soon, she’s a danger to everyone.”

Thel reaches out and gently touches his friend's shoulder, “Whatever you decide, I will be there with you.”

“Thank you,” John nods to him.

They are silent for a moment before Thel moves their conversation forward, “I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why do spartans not remove their helmets? Even on this ship you don’t remove them.”

“Spartans are trained to never show their face, makes us seem more machine.”

“This illusion was not lost on The Covenant’s forces either. We often thought many of you were the same person. We believed demons could not die.”

“UNCS also wants marines to think that about us, but we do.”

Thel steps closer, “You don’t, it would seem.”

“Lucky, I guess.”

A little nurse walks up to them and gently clears her throat, “Arbiter, Sir.”

“Yes?” He pulls his hand away from the man’s shoulder and turns to her. 

“We’d like to run a few more tests, can we have you come back to the medical bay?”

“Lead the way,” He turns back to John briefly, “I will see you soon.” The Chief nods to him and he takes his leave, walking back to the medical bay with the nurse.

***

When Thel walks into the map room he is greeted by Dr. Halsey, Captain Lasky, several high ranking marines, and The Chief. He nods to Halsey to start whatever presentation she has ready for them.

“Thank you for joining us,” She turns towards the console and brings up the map of the rings, “Our first priority should be to decommission this new Ark. Then we can start getting rid of the rings one by one.” She turns back around to him, “Teams of marines and Sangheili should go together to destroy each one.”

“What of Cortana?” He asks Halsey.

“I have my theories on that.” She turns the map off, “I believe Cortana has the logic plague.” 

It's silent for a moment before Lasky actually asks, “Ma’am, what does that mean?”

She sighs and shakes her head, looking disappointed, “it means that when Cortana was left with the Gravemind years ago it infected her with the logic plague. The Logic Plague is essentially the flood turning an AI into it. She has all the information that The Gravemind on High Charity collected and now all the information of the Domain. She believes this has cured her Rampancy, but it's honestly the opposite. Her Rapancy is just a side effect of the Logic Plague.”

There’s a silence in which everyone seems to put the pieces together, “You don’t think she will try and release the flood samples on these other rings, do you?”

Halsey takes a deep breath, “All the more reason to decommission them right away, She knows where they all are just as we do. We have to get to work right away.”

“Cortana needs to be terminated, she's too dangerous, we spent years getting rid of the flood only to have them pop up again? We can’t risk that, no matter how much we wish she could come back.” Lasky speaks up.

“I’ll do it.” Chief steps forward and Halsey looks at him.

“I’d like to help you, Chief.” He steps forward towards his friend, “In whatever way I can.”

“I’ve got some ideas about that,” Halsey says eyes flipping between the two of them. He knows she knows. 

“Cortana doesn’t have a physical form outside the domain, she must survive through the electronics. She can only go where there is such a thing. I’d like you and Chief to lure her to a cartographer. Once she’s inside, you can destroy the vessel. She will cease to exist.” 

He looks to the chief to make sure he’s alright. The man stands just as stoic as always as he takes the containment unit and attaches it to the back of his armor. 

“Leave as soon as you are ready.” She nods to them and they turn to leave together. 

“Shall we then?” He says as he walks, looking slightly down on the Chief’s helmet. 

“I need to talk to you first.” They enter a room together where the Chief takes his helmet off right away, “I need you to understand that I have lost a lot in this war.” The Spartan is giving him a stern look, but it is thinly veiled. Hiding just underneath is a man who doesn’t know how to express himself. “When I say stay, you stay.”

Thel removes his helmet and lets it drop to the floor with a clang. He steps closer and lowers his head so they are eye to eye, “You do not command me, spartan.” He gently cups the humans cheeks with his hands, “But I will not leave you.” He presses his head to John’s forehead and closes his eyes, “You have my word.”

The human takes a deep breath that shutters on the way in and even more so on the way out, “You can’t promise that.”

“Perhaps not, I will be careful in the future, I can assure you. I know you have lost many friends on your journey, but I will not become one.”

John takes a better deep breath, less shaky, more sure of himself. “Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome, Jah Jeeneh.” 

“What does that mean?” John asks him quietly.  
He opens his eyes and pulls his head away, “It’s a term some Sangheili use on those closest to us. Let us leave it at that.”

The human nods slightly, “We should go then.”

Thel turns to leave with the spartan, picking his head piece off the floor as they make their way to a pelican. 

Thel sits down across from the spartan, though it’s difficult for him. He doesn’t understand why they sit at all. Sangheili always ride standing on their ships. A marine next to him looks him over with some caution. 

“I do not bite.” He jests slightly and he hears John make a snort noise and look away. 

“I...sorry I just, I’ve never been this close to a Sangheili before. You’re taller than I thought you’d be.” 

He chats idly with the other marines, who all seem very interested in his people and their customs. It’s surprising to him. Only a few years ago they would have given him the silent treatment, but now they seem to be curious.

Rtas’ contacts him over the radio, “my elites are on their way to the halo ring. We will be going to the library, be careful my friend.”

“I will see you shortly,” He answers.

The captain of the pelican comes over the intercom, “We will drop The Chief and The Arbiter at the cartographer. We will rendezvous with Rtas’ and his elites at The Library. Be ready to drop.”

“Ready when you are.” Chief responds and the back of the pelican opens up. Chief stands and he follows suit. The spartan jumps from the back of the ship and Thel follows. They land with a grunt on the sandy shore only a short distance from the building that houses the cartographer. 

“Let’s go.” John starts walking and he follows silently behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
> Jah Jeeneh roughly translates to my soul in Sangheili.


	5. Chapter 5

They make their way inside the cartographer. John seems to know his way around pretty well, which isn’t all that surprising. It's a lot of twisting corridors like all buildings on halo rings are. He follows behind, always on guard just in case this ring has had a surprise flood outbreak that they weren’t previously aware of. 

“Do we have a plan?” He asks as they continue down the looping corridors. 

“Not really.” The Chief answers him. 

“That always seems to work out for you, doesn’t it?”

“Usually.”

They enter a medium sized room with a podium in the middle. The lights on the walls emit a dull white light. John approaches the console and touches it. A map of the Halo’s configuration flickers and then glows in the middle of the room. It’s only a couple of seconds before the white lights in the room dim to a blue color. 

“Why do you always bring him with you now?” Cortana rises up out of the consol like a spirit. 

“Cortana.” John sounds so tired when he says her name, and there’s a hint of longing. Like he wishes he didn’t have to do what comes next. 

“John.” She says his name like she’s spitting venom out of her mouth. 

“You’ve been infected,” John stands tall, sounds like he's trying to pour all his formal training into this interaction but is failing somehow, “You need to stop this.”

“No, don’t you see John?” Cortana smiles, and it looks deluded on her, “the Precursors are the Flood.” Her smile widens, like she’s just revealed a truth to them that should make them happy, but only confuses them more.

“Precursors?” John asks.

“Those who came before the forerunners.” Thel answers for the AI, “The Forerunners revered them as gods.”

“Exactly, those who deemed humanity the receiver of the Mantle, but they were wrong. They seek to have one unified species under the flood. No more policing, no more fighting.” She sounds so hopeful that it is almost sad to Thel, she has fallen down a rabbit hole of delusion. “And they promised I could keep you.” She smiles softly at him, “That you would be spared from the flood. You just have to take my hand and we can go,” She offers her light blue, softly glowing, hand out to him, “Together.”

John shakes his head, “The Flood is a disease, Cortana.”

“You aren’t listening.” Her smile slowly falls as she realizes he won’t come easily. She turns around and grabs her head in both hands like it physically pains her. Thel turns his head to the Chief and nods ever so slightly as not to alert the distressed AI. The spartan turns away and quietly approaches the control panel. Dismounting the containment unit from where it rested on his back, “If you would just listen to me.”

John slowly inserts the containment unit into a circular hole on the console. Cortana’s head snaps up and she spins around, “You are trying to get rid of me,” She looks upset, hurt but furious, “After all we’ve been through. After everything I’ve tried to do for you.” She flickers purple then red before returning to blue, “Fine then, if you won’t listen.” Thel clutches his carbine rifle as several knights materialize in the room, “Then I won’t let you leave here alive.” 

The prometheans charge at them, John is quick to pull his own gun. He manages to disarm one and destroy it, the containment unit just needs to be activated to get Cortana inside. He runs as fast as he can to the console and grabs its handle, twisting it as her light flickers and she has only enough time to give him an angry look before she disappears. 

He pulls the containment unit out of its slot but only manages to get it out before a promethean knocks into him. The little glass chamber filled with blue light clatters to the ground and rolls towards the ledge, he’s not sure if Cortana could survive that fall but he doesn't want to risk the idea of her coming back, “John!” He yells just as the knight brings its sword down heavy into the control panel, spraying sparks in all directions. 

The chief disengages his fight and kicks it away from the ledge just in time, as Thel dodges another blow from the knight's sword, its face opens to reveal the skull underneath and screeches at him. He firmly plants his feet and shoves it away, scooping up his carbine rifle and shooting it till it crumbles. 

The little containment unit rolls towards him and he grabs it, he thinks for a moment of smashing it, destroying her for good, but realizes it's not his right to take that from John. He clips it to his side before aiding his friend in the fight against another knight. 

With the both of them firing at once the army of knights is quickly defeated, and to his surprise another wave of them does not appear. He unclips the cylinder from his side and holds it out with both hands to the Spartan.

“It is your deed to do, unless of course you do not wish to anymore.”

The golden visor of John’s mask stares down at it for a moment too long before he reaches out to take it, “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have left her on High Charity.”

“It's not your fault, John, it is the parasites. It corrupted her. You did all you could.” Thel lets it go easily.

The spartan takes a pistol off of his side and sets the unit down on the ground. It feels as though they are mourning the loss of someone precious, like standing over a grave. He supposes to John it must feel exactly like that. 

“I’m sorry.” The spartan says before firing one bullet into the dead center of the unit. It shatters on impact and the blue light is gone in the blink of an eye. 

“It is over, John.” He doesn’t really mean to, but he can’t help it, he leans his head against the Spartans helmet. The man puts an arm around him and leans into him. 

“I didn’t want to.” He sounds so quiet. He’s never heard the man sound so small. 

“I know.” Thel says as soothingly as possible. “But you’ve saved everyone again, Master Chief.”

They are silent for a good while. Basking in victory, but it is bitter sweet. He thinks he can hear the man’s breath become shaky, but he can’t tell. After many long moments John gets back up with him and they walk out of the Cartographer into a snowy landscape. 

“Sierra 117 to Infinity, do you copy?” John walks alongside him as they try to find a good landing zone for a rescue party.

“Yes, is it done?” Halsey answers them.

It takes a moment for the spartan to answer, “Yes,” He sounds solem as the wind begins to whip up snow around them.

“We will come pick you up then, the other members of your team have just finished finding the index. They had some trouble with the Oracle but it seems to be taken care of. We can put this ring out of its misery.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They stop walking in a little clearing, there isn’t another answer from the scientist, but they can hear the pelican on its way towards them. They are silent as they wait and when they board the ship he can feel that all is not well, but he knows he can’t ask about it now that there are other marines around them. The humans are excited about finding the index with his Elites. It warms both his heart in a way, that they can work together like this.

John leaves the pelican quickly and doesn’t say a word, Thel wants to follow but he knows it's not a good idea. The spartan likes to be alone, and probably would prefer it at this time. 

“Arbiter, it's good to see you back on Infinity. Mission was a success.” Captain Lasky walks towards him, “I’d like to speak with you in the maps room when you’ve got a second.” 

He looks briefly to the hallway John disappeared down but then slowly looks back to Lasky, “Let us speak right now.”

Lasky nods and leads him into the room with a holographic map, there's a few Spartans gathered in the room, as well as some marines. He notes that Halsy isn’t currently there. The few Sangheili that stayed behind on the ship seem to be in attendance.

“With the Sangheili’s help we were able to locate the index and Cortana was defeated.” Lasky starts, some cheers ring out from the humans in the room and his Elites let out some victorious roars, “But we could not have done it without your help,” The Captain gestures to him.

“Humanity has proved itself a trustworthy and admirable ally, I thank you on behalf of all Sangheili for not abandoning us in our time of need.”

“And we thank you for doing the same” Lasky puts a hand over the left side of his chest and bows his head. The humans in the room copy him and he is touched by their show of respect. In turn he raises his hand to his head and brings it down at a sharp angel. The Sangheili look slightly confused, but copy him. 

Lasky chuckles slightly before continuing, “I hope we can continue our partnership, but for now, lets celebrate our victory.” More cheers ring out among them as Elites and Marines leave the map room to celebrate across the ship. 

Lasky turns back to him and gives him a lopsided smile, “I was going to try and convince Chief to take a leave of absence, but something tells me he won’t take it. At least not from me, would you mind trying to convince him.”

Thel nods and happily replies, “I think I can manage to convince him.”

“Thanks, Arbiter,” Lasky gives him another sweet smile and gives him a curt nod before leaving to celebrate with the other Marines. Thel leaves to find John, he passes some people but they all seem to be on their way away from the upper levels. Which only leads him to one conclusion, and he knows his suspicions are correct when he heads up to the deck with all the rooms and it is utterly empty. There’s tons of cabins, but it's easy to find the one marked 117 and knock with the back of his knuckles.

He doesn't hear an answer and knocks again, “It is I, John.” He clarifies and after a few moments the door does slide open. To his surprise the man isn’t wearing his helmet, or any of his regular armor. Instead he’s wearing a loose fitting T shirt and some dusty green pants. He looks ragged. He nods towards the inside of the room and Thel steps inside and the door slides shut behind him. 

“Did you need something?” John sits on the edge of his bed, on the floor the pieces of armor are scattered about as if the man tore them off in a hurry.

He removes his own helmet and sets it on an empty desk, “It seems as though you need something more than I do.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking-”

“John, I know you don’t like to talk about yourself, but you can’t keep all your feelings inside yourself.”

The spartan sucks in a deep breath and covers his face, “Cortana and I were so close and I had to-” He takes another deep breath. Thel moves closer, places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. 

“It wasn’t your fault. You did what had to be done,”

“I left her on High Charity, it was my responsibility to keep her safe.” John stands up, tone slightly aggressive, but he doesn’t take it personal. 

“You couldn’t have known what would happen by leaving her. You did the right thing today.” He says gently and is surprised when the spartan moves forward into his chest. Blue eyes looking watery. The man puts both arms around him. 

He hesitates but puts both his arms around the human. Curls his neck around the man’s so he can tuck his face against the opposite shoulder. “It was not your fault, Jah Jeeneh.” 

The man lets out a shaky breath and he lets the silence draw out between them. It’s comfortable, he even closes his eyes before he remembers why he came here. Not just to comfort John. 

He broaches the topic with a simple statement that he has been thinking about for some time now, “I am going to go back to my home world, I wish to relearn all that my people have lost.” 

John pulls away after a short moment, “What do you mean?” He sounds confused, and only slightly hurt.

“There is no war between our species, nor a flood outbreak. R’tas can handle the operation from here. Decommissioning the remaining rings doesn’t require my help.”

John looks down for a moment and then back up, “what do you mean by lost?” 

“When the Sangheili joined the Covenant we were forced to leave our own beliefs behind. We had our own deities and cultures. I’d like to help my people regain those beliefs again. Find who we are again.”

The human looks down again, but this time doesn’t look up, “you won’t be staying with the UNSC then.” This time the hurt is evident, no matter how much the man tried to conceal it.

“No,” Thel lowers his head to try and look at John’s eyes. “I want you to come with me.” 

The human makes a slightly confused face and then looks him in the eyes, “what use could I be?” 

Thel actually laughs at that, John looks even more confused. “I don’t need you to be useful, John, I just want you there with me.” 

The man looks between both his eyes, eyebrows still furrowed. In response he takes both the man’s hands in his and leans the flat top of his head against the spartan’s, “you deserve a break from war, John.” He says softly. 

John’s hand’s squeeze his slightly and he nods a little, “okay.” 

“You’ll come with?” He pulls away enough to look the man in the eyes again. 

“Yes.” John says with a different look of determination in his eyes. 

Thel does his best to press his mandibles against the humans, who presses back. They stay like that for a good while before the human pulls away. 

“I should get some rest.” 

“I’ll leave you to it.” He says out of respect, but John doesn’t let his hands go. 

“Do you,” he hesitates, “want to stay?” 

“Are you sure?” The bed doesn’t look nearly big enough for both of them to rest on it. 

John nods and sits down on the surface of it. Patting the spot next to him. Thel sits with a little difficulty, but follows the human in laying sideways on it. They face each other, and he is surprised when it doesn’t take him very long to grow tired. John’s features relax as he seems to drift off. 

***

That morning cycle John had said he wanted some time to himself while he gathered his things. How could he say no? The man was about to leave behind the one thing he had always known. When Thel arrives at the cargo bay, where his personal phantom is waiting, he is surprised to find an audience surrounding it.

In the middle is John and Lasky. There’s Spartans, Marines, and Sangheili alike forming the audience. He shuffles through them in order to breach the circle of onlookers. Lasky pins a large metal to the Spartans armor just as Thel arrives. 

“For all that you’ve done, I bestow to you the medal of honors. To the man who helped end the covenant war, without his help we wouldn’t have stood a chance.” Lasky raises a hand to his forehead and straightens his posture. Marines and Spartans follow suit with a clapping noise as they all fall in line. “It was an honor to work with you, sir.” 

To his surprise Lasky turns to him, “got one for you too, Arbiter.” The man gives him a warm, but sheepish, smile, “I know the Sangheili don’t really do this sort of thing, but we want to show our appreciation.”

Thel steps forward to stand next to John, “it would be my honor to wear this symbol of acknowledgement.” 

Lasky raises his voice so that everyone can hear it, “and to The Arbiter, had you not turned the tides I’m afraid we would still be where we were years ago. Fighting with the Covenant for our lives. We owe you a tremendous debt.” Lasky takes the other pin and manages to clip it somewhere on his armor. Repeating the salute as before. This time he can hear the Sangheili in the room let out roars of triumph. 

“Enjoy your retirement.” Lasky nods them with a small smile, winking. 

Thel turns to look at the Spartan, “Are you ready to go?” He tilts his head a little and the man nods. They walk onto the ship together and Thel sits in the pilot's seat in order to get the ship prepared. Without hesitation John sits down in the co-pilot seat and begins his own preparations. He programs their destination as Sanghelios, and lifts off.

“It's going to be a bit of a ride,” He says, glancing at the spartans way, “you know you don’t have to wear that anymore. You can take it off.”

John stares straight forward for a moment before reaching up to take the helmet off. Bit by bit he begins to take the large chunks of heavy armor off. Unlike last night he seems relaxed when its all off, left in a white tank top and the same dusty green pants. 

Thel removes his helmet, “I haven’t worn traditional clothing in some time.”

“Me either,” John looks at him, “What do Sangheili wear?”

“Robes, traditionally, there are some variations but not many.”

Silence falls between them for a short moment, “What’s sanghelios like? Is it all a desert?”

“No,” Thel answers, “There are some more humid climates, oceans as well. My species just prefers the heat.”

“Right.”

“We may go wherever you like,” He offers.

“It’ll be nice, to just be there without having to,” John trails off.  
“Kill anyone?” He supplies, and the man nods, taking a deep breath, “I am glad you decided to come with me. We can strengthen our bond.”

At this John seems to smile a little, almost soft in a way if it wasn’t for the scars running along his face, “Yeah.” Thel feels his hearts race as he watches the expression on the Spartan’s face. He has a few ancestral homes on his home planet, but wherever John wanted to settle down was wherever he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This isn't exactly how I wanted it to end, but I worked on it for a while and this is what happened. I do have a partially written Epilogue written out. If anyone wants that let me know and I'll try and work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, in all my 22 years of life I never imagined I'd be writing halo fanficiton but here we are. I hope I did justice to their characters? I feel like I did but you never know. I got this whole thing all ready written out, I just keep adding new stuff too it so there won't be a regular schedule, but I will try and get new chapters out quickly. 
> 
> I didn't play the 5th game cus I didn't want to spend money on it and I heard the game play wasn't all that good. But I know the plot, that said, if I missed a key point of something alike let me know. This isn't going to follow what Halo Infinity is probably going to be like but thats okay cus I make the rules in this work okay. And since I make the rules cus I really don't care about how the mantle isn't a physical thing= the mantle is going to be something physical passed between those who gain it.  
> I just couldn't be bothered to care and I'm happy with the way this fic turned out so if you've got hang ups about that then you probably won't like where the rest of this goes.
> 
> Hope you liked it! I know this ship is like super niche but I love it, its very dear to me.


End file.
